Previous devices have been proposed for use with microwave ovens to support the food above the floor plane of the microwave oven. In most cases these have been designed for the cooking of bacon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,049 to Dexter, Jr. shows an enclosed box with a raised series of fixed internal racks aligned so as to be able to drape strips of bacon to be cooked in a microwave oven. Dexter's invention, however, doesn't address any other applications for use other than the "bacon box" or address the issue of the considerable drippings that will result from the cooking process (bacon often contains over 70% fat).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,978 to Kubiatowicz similarly shows a box with racks to drape bacon strips for microwave cooking. This invention is designed as a disposable structure for a single purpose use. In Kubiatowicz, the racks are moveable, and are supported by the upper edges of the box walls. Kubiatowicz is practically limited to food types which are able to be draped over the racks, such as bacon. Furthermore these two examples of prior art may affect some other aspect of food preparation (moisture loss, heat loss via radiation) due to the interference by the relatively broad surfaces of the surrounding container or support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,102 to Asen shows a microwave cooking rack which provides a series of parallel ribs or other attachment means to receive slidably mounted meat holders whose position can be adjusted to support various types above the floor of the microwave oven for cooking. Asen's invention addresses the residual drippings and a need to somehow retain them, but doesn't teach means of positively securing the vertically positioned meat holders to a dish. Therefore another dish (that may be too big, or not deep enough) must be dirtied and will require careful handling so as to not allow the vertical supports to fall over or slide about in the tray as it is being handled. Also as in the two inventions cited above where the walls encumber the flow of microwaves, the meat racks in Asen's patent may inhibit the flow of microwaves and therefore will result in less even cooking and more time required.
Thus these prior art devices are cumbersome to use and store, difficult to clean and handle, especially when the need to additionally provide a receptacle to support the racks, boxes and contain the drippings from the cooking food. Additionally these patents do not address a means of support that do not encumber the flow of microwaves to allow for minimum cooking times and even cooking.
What would be clearly desirable would be a system of a floor supported vessel and interchangeable supports and which would allow the cooking or irradiation of food or other objects desired in a plane above that of the microwave oven's floor. Also desired would be the ability to use such a system, or at least portions of such system, as an aid on other kitchen duties as diverse as helping preparation and storage quiescently frozen confections.